The present invention relates to a tilt steering column for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering column for a vehicle that allows variable steering wheel positioning while maintaining the steering wheel orientation.
Steering columns employing a tilt mechanism allow simple, quick and convenient adjustment of a steering wheel in a plurality of positions. In a typical tilt mechanism, a column-mounted lever unlocks the tilt mechanism, allowing the driver to move the upper column and steering wheel to the desired position along an arcuate path in a plane defined in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The tilt mechanism allows the steering wheel to be placed at any one of a plurality of positions located along the arcuate path. Once the steering wheel is at the desired position, the lever is returned to the original position to lock the position of the column and the steering wheel. The orientation of the steering wheel is increasingly angled as the steering column is moved upward or downward along the arcuate path from a horizontal position.
Due to various factors, a driver may be injured through impact with the steering wheel during a collision. One of the factors is the relative proximity and orientation of the steering wheel to the driver. For example, as the steering column is tilted upwardly, a lower edge of the steering wheel is closest to the driver and may contact the chest of the driver during a collision. The reduced contact area of the steering wheel may focus collision forces when impacting the driver.
By orienting the steering wheel substantially parallel to a plane defining the driver""s chest, collision forces transmitted through the steering column are distributed over a larger area, i.e., the face of the steering wheel. The present invention provides a steering column allowing translation of a steering column to reposition the steering wheel relative to the driver and control the orientation of the steering wheel relative to the driver.
In one form the present invention provides an apparatus for allowing movement of a steering column of a vehicle steering system along a predetermined path and retaining the steering wheel in a fixed orientation during translation along the predetermined path. The apparatus includes a column mount adapted to be coupled to a steering column, a tilt head adapted to be coupled to the steering wheel in a first orientation and an orientation link coupled to the column mount and tilt head and operable to allow relative translation of the tilt head with respect to the column mount while retaining the steering wheel in the first orientation.
In another form, the present invention provides a steering column tilt mechanism for a vehicle steering system allowing adjustable positioning of a steering wheel and aligning the steering wheel in an orientation generally coplanar with the chest of the vehicle driver. The steering column tilt mechanism includes a column mount coupled to the vehicle and adapted to receive a portion of the steering system; a tilt head coupled to the steering wheel to orient the steering wheel in a first orientation and adapted to receive a portion of the steering system; a plurality of orientation links movably coupled to the column mount and articulating members, and operable to allow relative translation of the tilt head with respect to the base member while retaining the steering wheel in the first orientation; and a ratcheting mechanism adapted to secure the tilt head in a plurality of different locations selectable by the vehicle driver.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.